


Penance

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Facial, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NC-17, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Slash, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>Cereal</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerealKiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealKiller/gifts).



> **A/N** : Hey, blame **Cereal**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Batman, Robin, Superman, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, Dick Grayson, Clark Kent_ or _Bruce Wayne_.
> 
>  **iPhone™** is a product and registered trademark of Apple, Inc. I make no claims.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO Y!GALLERY ON 3 SEPTEMBER 2011.**

He should have suspected, been more guarded. Now here he was, on his knees naked, bound at the wrists by strong ropes with impossible-to-get-out-of knots, licking the former ‘Boy Wonder’s’ cock with long drags of his tongue.  
  
“Slower”, Clark directed Bruce from above him, his voice slightly ragged. Gotham City’s famous champion glanced at the hulking alien sideways, ever more perturbed at his use of an iPhone™ camera to film their activities.  
  
Cell phones operated on a  _network_ , manned by  _people_. Who knew  _where_ the fucking video would wind up?  
  
Bruce shut his eyes and continued licking the warm, salty flesh. As Nightwing’s -- _Dick’s_ – porn-star moans and ragged breathing rang out in the room, Bruce remembered how uncharacteristically gregarious Clark had been in the moments before; how it had intrigued him at first, and even delighted him, right up until he realized, too late, that it had all been a –   
  
“Suck it, Bruce”, Dick pleaded breathily. The younger crime-fighter’s hand in his hair was gentler than Bruce would have expected as it guided his mouth toward the tip of the plump, jumpy flesh. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide as firmness and heat and skin and pre-cum driblets and musk assailed his lips, tongue and nostrils.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s right, Bruce, take it all in.”  
  
Bruce began bobbing his head around the turgid flesh in his mouth, feeling himself blush and harden at the sound of Clark Kent’s lusty words. That was his  _boudoir_ voice, the one he made when Bruce was busy reaming his ass. Bruce never imagined that Clark would allow himself an unguarded moment to enjoy watching him give head, never mind watching him give it to his former partner.  
  
Of course he never imagined that Clark had it in him to be gregarious or deceitful, or to overpower him, strip him, bind him with rope, and then deliver him to Robin – _Nightwing_ –  _Dick_.  
  
He didn’t bother fighting once he figured out what was going on. Some part of him knew that he owed Dick, knew that the day would come when he would have to pay.  
  
Knew it would require that he get down on his knees and submit.  
  
He hadn’t quite figured on Clark assuming a role in it all. If anything, he would have expected Wonder Woman to be standing there clutching the iPhone.  
  
Bruce was glad certainly she wasn’t there. All the same, Clark owed him for this.  
  
And he was definitely going to make him pay.  
  
“Shit, I’m coming”, Dick hissed through clenched teeth. He had both hands on Bruce’s head now and was aggressively fucking his face.  
  
“Give him a facial”, Clark said.  
  
Bruce sucked harder, wishing he could touch himself, or at least get Clark to do it. His own cock was aching now.  
  
“Ha – ah! It’s fucking coming – “  
  
As suddenly as the cock in his mouth was withdrawn, heated squirts of cum pelted his face, neck and hair. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut. He’d gotten cum in his eyes once, and it burned.  
  
Meanwhile Dick’s orgasm seemed to never end.  _Oh, the joys of being young._  
  
Bruce wobbled on his knees. He stuck out his tongue, intent on lapping up a gob of cum that was cooling on his lips.  
  
“No, wait”, Clark said. There was a flurry of activity that Bruce couldn’t see. His eyelashes were still heavy with Dick’s seed.  
  
“Here”, he heard Clark tell Dick. “Stand over there.”  
  
A few seconds later strong hands gripped his shoulders as a warm mouth busied itself licking and sucking cum from Bruce’s face. He lifted his head into the movements of the warm, wet mouth that moaned its pleasure as it sucked cum from his chin.  
  
“Fuck you two are a hot couple of cum-sluts”, Dick remarked. “I’ll be beating off to this non-stop for a week!”  
  
Bruce ignored the comment and waited eagerly for the tongue that would eventually invade his still-too-wide mouth.  
  
And then it was there. Bruce took it in, sucked it, dueled with it. It was strangely erotic and especially tasty, the combined flavors of Superman and Nightwing dripping in long strands of saliva from their hungry mouths.  
  
His leaking cock certainly thought so.  
  
A second later a hand wrapped itself around the hard length of him, slicking it with warm, sappy fluid from its tip and stroking it slowly.  
  
“Oh man, you guys are good”, Dick assessed. “And I’ve got the exclusive.”  
  
 _Oh, sure, until someone from AT &T gets curious,_ Bruce thought to himself.  _No…matter. I’ll just get… Superman to do that… thing where… he makes the earth… spin the opposite direction. No one will be the …wiser, not even Dick…_  
  
“All right, Clark”, Dick called out. “My phone is almost out of charge. Pick him up and take him to his bedroom. We can continue this in there.”  
  
At hearing this, Clark broke their messy kiss and Bruce dared to open his eyes. He blinked as his vision focused on the crystal blue eyes that stared back at him, half-lidded with lust.  
  
Neither man spoke. Bruce could feel the residue of cum hardening like plaster on his face and throat. The hand on his erection stopped moving, but didn’t let go.  
  
He turned to look at the younger man who watched them appreciatively. Young, wily orphan Dick Grayson had grown into a formidable young man with a lot on his mind. Bruce had a feeling the night was poised to spring many more surprises on him.  
  
And not just from Dick, he thought as he was effortlessly hoisted over Clark’s shoulder.  
  
No matter. This was his penance, and he would pay.


End file.
